


no control

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Niall, Hair Tugging, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tattoos, Tumblr AU, blowjob, closet blowing, come pants, come swallow, cute au, few smutty parts, i suck at writing smut like louis sucked harry, larry - Freeform, lowercase typing, moaning lots and lots of moaning, ot3 one direction, this should be only kissing but im a horny little fucker, with a side of niam, zayn speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: if louis and niall weren't in one direction, louis would be the typical guy who makes fun of them and niall'd be their biggest fan.</p><p>where niall is a fan of one direction and Louis is his bestfriend who isn't too keen on the three membered boyband, maybe a little on the curly, green eyed one but he hid it until niall won backstage passes on their show and harry was a little intrigued as to why the short boy with blue eyes and nice arse kept on rolling his eyes at him, so he pulled him in a maintenance closet and asked why, and louis just kisses him and tug on his curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> the lower case typing is intended so don't beat me up to it, if you're uncomfortable don't read it lol. excuse the mainstream title because i can't think of a proper one lol
> 
> i got this idea on a screenshot from tumblr and was shared in a larry page on facebook. so here it is. ha ha ha ha im sorry it sucks.

 

louis answers his buzzing phone from under his pillow.

"hey" he says with a groan.

"oh my god louis I got backstage passes for one direction's concert next week!" niall's enthusiastic voice squeaks from the phone, making louis almost throw his phone.

he looks at the time 6am, definitely too damn early so being his rude -not morning person self, louis immediately turns off his phone and went back to sleep.

and ofcourse when louis was about to doze off again he hears a loud banging from his door, which didn't stop for a while until louis finally found the energy to stand up and crawl to the door of his small studio type flat.

"tomlinson! i got backstage passes to see them, finally lou after a year, i'm finally going to meet them" niall comes in the flat jumping up and about, grabbing louis' hand to come and make him join, the obvious excitement of the blond boy.

"congrats yay!" louis says with fake enthusiasm, his eyes still drooping close.

"louis, you know how much this means to me" niall says not losing his excitement.

"yes, i do" louis yawns.

"then you're gonna come with me to the concert?" niall says with a huge grin.

"no" louis answers.

"what did you say?" niall asks quirking his brows. "yes?" he follows on.

"no" he repeats harder this time.

"yes louis i know you" niall pushes.

"and you should know that i am in need of sleep at this moment" louis groans pulling away from niall's grip with a whine.

"yes but say yes and i'll let you sleep again" niall bribes on and of fucking course louis nodded in defeat, already feeling his beds comfort in his back.

"alright, i'll be back later bye louis you're the best bestfriend an irish can ever have" niall grins and places a slimey kiss on his cheeks, before pulling him up in a hug and helped him go back to his bed.

"oh god why?" louis sighs as he hears his flat door shut, but because of exhaustion he falls asleep just easily as he was woken up.

—

"when did i say yes to you about all of this again?" he asks niall as they walk through the mall, looking for a good outfit for sundays event, which is a one direction concert, not only that but they'll get to spend an hour with three boys in a bubblegum pop boyband, that looks like kids, and sing cringily cheesy songs, that girls and boys screech about including niall.

"yesterday morning?" niall grins skipping like a five year old on christmas.

"wasn't that just a dream?" louis asks puling his hair in annoyance.

"oh tommo, i thought it was too" niall says dreamily, staring at nothing in particular then he starts blubbering about how it all happened, and how perfect those three boys are.

"i have to make them fall in love with me louis, this is my only chance, an hour to make them remember me forever" niall pursues, frantically searching through the racks of shirts.

"niall just be who you are, i'm sure they'll like you" louis says sweetly, he was never a sappy kind of friend but these 4 hours of searching for clothes is just ridiculous, but he did mean what he said to niall. niall is a wonderful friend.

"zach, lian and garry will surely like you if they don't then they're true pricks" louis says with a grin.

"it's zayn, liam and harry, lou" niall whines not even giving notice to louis' attempt on making his nerves go down.

"yeah yeah, just let's get that black ripped jeans and that striped shirt we saw earlier, you look ravishing in those, and i'm sure kean" "liam" niall interjects.

"whatever, just let's eat, niall you don't go an hour without food, and we have been here for about 5 hours now and i'm starving" louis literally whines patting his tummy.

"are you sure?" niall asks hesitantly and louis politely nods with an encouraging smile.

louis let's out a sigh of content as he gulps down the last of his coke.

"tomorrow i'm gonna go here and tell you things about them so you won't make a fool of yourself on saturday" niall bids farewell, before louis even got to protest niall has shut the door to his flat.

well this week is gonna be a long one for louis indeed. he looks at his phone and a slight smile creeps out in his mouth as he looks at the green eyes lad in his wallpaper, harry styles from one direction. yeah louis is actually very attracted to him, but of course he can't tell niall that. he plays his playlist of the boyband and lets it lull him to sleep.

-

the next few days before the concert consisted of niall, telling him things about the boyband, including their family's names, their time of birth, even the size of their penises.

which louis already used to know because niall has been letting out all those facts about the boys since he found out about them, but louis didn't want to stop niall, because he looks really happy that he can see the sparkle in his eyes whenever he talks about the boyband and it's enough to make louis listen to his eager bestfriend.

"why does that harry guy keep his hair so long, it's looks greasy i think he needs shampoo" louis grimaces, pointing at the picture of the boy in one of nialls newest posters.

"hey! please do not say that infront of him tomorrow. i'm gonna bloody murder you if you do" niall glares at him from the desk.

"what? i'm just gonna give him shampoo, which he is gonna find useful, im just gonna help the poor lad with his hair problem" louis shrugs, still staring at harry's face in the picture, his long curls (which definitely isn't greasy) teasing louis, can he run his hands through it tomorrow, or will he moan if he tugs it a little? louis asks himself. not even noticing niall is already nearing him, niall tackled him into the bed in a tickle fight, he tried to fight him off but niall was stronger.

"stop" he says in between hysterical laughter.

"tell me you will act normal, tomorrow" niall bargains.

"never!" louis protests, taking advantage of niall's tiredness and pushed him off of him, before taking a sprint out of niall's room and to the kitchen where niall's mom was, so obviously niall will behave.

he puts out his tongue on niall in a teasing manner.

"maura, niall is harassing me" louis says to niall's mom.

"behave yourself honey if you don't want your tickets to go to waste" her mom threatens and niall pouts in defeat and makes his way up his room again, louis in pursuit, doing a victory irish dance, making him fall on the floor, sending niall into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

louis fell asleep easily beside niall, thinking of what he might do if harry is actually really the nice guy, that niall says and maybe louis searched about, a little okay maybe obssesively.

"i can't sleep" niall shakes him awake in the middle of the night, only for hin to cuddle the boy.

"they'll love you niall, now sleep so you won't look like a zombie tomorrow" he whispers to niall.

"can you sing to me please?" niall asks like the baby he is, but louis complies and hums a one direction song the he knows and they just fall back to sleep.

-

"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit louis we're here" niall squeals but immediately shushed himself as they were let in for the sound check party, it's an added privilege for them. when they went in they were just like 25 other fans in the front row, waiting for the boys to come out.

louis just rolls his eyes as he scans all the fans screaming and yapping fro outside, especially those ones who have a "mrs. styles" written on their shirt or some have harry's face in front. louis is definitely not jealous of course, he was going to meet him anyways, no no he didn't care if they met them, he was here to accompany his best friend and not meet the certain green eyes chesire bloke.

the band and the three other boys went out of the stage and start singing and testing out their sound equipment and voices, making everyone in the room yelp and jump from their sits, and louis just stays rooted in his staring at the three very attractive bunch on the stage.

yes he thinks they're hot in the pictures but seeing them in person brought different feelings to louis' body, mind and heart. their voices are even more incredible live, and so now he regrets every insult he has thrown to the group, well it was just pure banter between him and niall at times, but he still feels guilt. and to add to his loud thumping heart is the one and only harry styles, whose emerald eyes are directly staring to louis' blue ones and for a moment louis kept eye contact but then he rolled his eyes at the boy, making him frown but smile again for the crowd.

through the whole sound check and concert niall managed to push louis to stand up and party with the crowd, well louis enjoyed it very much, belting out song lyrics every now and then, a few times his face turns hot and red whenever he sees harry styles catching a glimpse on him.

when the show ended they were led by securities to the backstage and niall was anxious again, his palms were sweating through louis' own.

"nialler relax" he says soothingly to his bestfriend, when they were being lead to the backstage.

"can we have a wee first?, i don't want to wet myself infront of them" niall whispers at him and louis politely asks the guards where the toilet is and so they went there, freshened up a little and calmed themselves well mostly niall who is almost in the verge of literally hyperventilating.

"let's go, we only have an hour niall. you have to make this last" louis smiles at niall at they went out.

"there was this cute couple in the crowd earlier, i swear that guy was completely glaring at me, like pointed dagger eyes, i'll probably be scarred for life, yet his eyes were very pretty man, i can't stop starin' at it" a very familiar voice says, nearing them and louis felt niall's hand tense, pulling them both back in the bathroom.

"well you were obviously hooked to the bloke, you almost missed your cues liam and i just caught it without it being too noticeable." another voice says and that's when louis realizes it was harry and zayn when they passed the bathroom door and louis took a peak at the door thankful enough to not get noticed.

they were the last to be able to take a picture and spend time with the boys for an hour because niall was the lucky fan who had his name drawn from the thousand who joined the contest.

"hi" zayn, liam and harry says in unison their hands up in the air to welcome in a hug.

"hi i'm niall" niall practically squeaks accepting harry and zayns brief hug, before literally running to liams arms and crush the muscular boy in a hug.

all the poise and dialogues practice the whole week, getting thrown out of the window.

louis just stands there and watch in awe as his bestfriend hug the boys who made him happier than before.

louis caught harry's eyes on him again making him, roll his eyes but blush nonetheless. he is not gonna let his guard down and make a fool of himself infront of this work of arts.

the m&g pictures were taken, niall still too clingy with liam, while louis just smiles to the camera.

the last picture someone put an arm around louis' and he felt goosebumps run all over his skin, and he moved to niall's a little because he is scared that harry will hear the way his mind is screaming 'omg' while his heart is beating frantically on his chest.

they were now in their dressing room, just making casual talk, louis coming in to the conversation if needed but mostly niall is the one who can't stop talking, and that makes louis very content.

"so what are you guys?" zayn asks pointing to louis and niall.

"us? we're a married couple" louis jokes putting his arms around niall's shoulder, the three boys' face were priceless as if louis and niall grew extra 3 heads.

louis burst out laughing falling to the floor in his back, literally rolling on the floor laughing. "your faces, oh gosh" louis says incoherently.

"we're just bestfriends is all, now we're strangers" niall says his face red in embarrassment.

"aw, baby nialler but i love you" louis pouts, getting out of his laughing fit, and cuddle next to niall.

"ew, get away from me" niall jokes and the boys laugh too, but someone looks like he isn't too pleased with what louis said, because it actually almost shit himself from what he has heard.

"okay, i'll go because i love you that much i'll set you free" louis says dramatically standing up from the floor.

"i'm watching you liam" he does a threatening eye to eye with liam and he scoots to the bathroom.

"don't worry i'll take care of him better than you louis" liam shouts and niall almost turned goo right then and there.

louis walks to the bathroom just to be stopped with long arms covering his mouth and eyes, pushing him inside a dark confined room.

louis tried to scream but he felt his voice leave him when he was turned around and met with green alluring eyes.

"do you have a problem with me?" harry asks frustration evident in his tone, because harry doesn't like anyone getting angry at him for no apparent reason and that's what louis is showing him this past few hours.

louis didn't know what to say, harrys hands are gripping both his shoulders shaking him slightly to get an answer from him, so instead of answering he kissed the boy straight to the lips, at first harry was tensed but soon, his lips softened and he started to kiss back, putting his hands on louis back, down to squeeze his bum to pull him closer, and louis slowly put his own arms around the boys neck and deepen the kiss more.

wow, niall is going to kill me for this, louis thought as he bites on harry's bottom lip, the boy opened his mouth and louis put his tongue in harrys mouth and god it tasted like tea, and louis loves tea. he can get used to this to be honest, harrys hands were all over him at the moment, so he did what he wanted to do since he's seen harry in a picture in his bestfriends bedroom wall, that is to tug on his curls and see how the boy will react, and he was not disappointed when harry groaned in his mouth, and grind his hips to louis' making him groan too.

harry pulls back a little and started to fumble on the ends of louis' shirt, and he managed to remove it and put his hand all over louis' body.

"oh you have tattoos" harry smiles appreciatively down at louis' slightly toned body that is expose to him

"less talking, more kissing" louis whines like a 5 year old and attack harry's lips again, but harry has another plan in mind.

he starts to kiss down louis' jaw, to his neck then collar bones, sucking a wet bruise on it, licking and sucking until he was satisfied that it would last for a day or two.

"now you have another one" harry says giggling, "and another one" sucking at louis' chest "and another one" he says sucking at louis' stomach just above his happy trail, making louis groan and feel his self getting uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

being louis he doesn't want getting vulnerable with anyone and he always likes control, so he pulled on harry's curls so they were kissing again, and started to do what harry did to him, but with more sexual motive.

"you're causing more and more problems styles, feel this?" louis grinds on harry's hips to make him feel his hard-on and he felt harry grind back.

they continued on dry humping harder for more friction, harry now pinned on the wall of the small room they were in.

and when louis felt his nearing climax, he stops and fumble with harry's button and zipper, not even wasting time to pull it down and just grope on harry inside his boxers, earning a airy moan from the curly boy, and harry surely isn't small.

louis kneels down and without warning licks at harry's leaking tip, then put him all in his mouth, sucking and licking it like candy, and he loves how loud and responsive harry is, harry bucks his hips making louis take him all in and thankfully he didn't gag.

he bobbed his head in a faster pace, making harry do the same, and now he is being face-fucked by the boy that he said he didn't like but still was allured by his green eyes.

"i'm gonna come louis" harry groans, wanting for louis to pull out because he didn't want to choke louis with his come, but louis sucked him harder, making him reach his high and louis swallows it all.

harry pulled out and ended up shooting remaining come on louis' face.

"oh god, you were so good, and you look so hot at this angle" harry groans falling to the floor infront of louis and kissed him, not even caring if he is tasting his own in his mouth.

"now let me return the favor" harry insists palming louis, and felt a wet spot on his jeans.

"uhm, i already did" louis says sheepishly, his face red from embarassment, he just came on his pants while blowing off a popstar, wow. he has never been this ashamed in his life.

harry just kisses him and they both ended up in fits of laughter on the floor, once they stopped laughing and has calmed down, the space became quiet with only their heavy breaths heard, and they somehow managed to cuddle in that confined space, harry's head on louis' still bare chest.

"so? do you still have a problem with me?" harry asks curiously looking up at louis who is combing his hair with his fingers.

"yes i have styles, if you don't stop being a hot little fucker" louis whispers down at his ear.

"well i guess you'll always have a problem with me then" harry smirks back and pecks on louis' lips. louis was about to attack harrys thin and red lips again when niall's voice bellows out from outside.

"louis!come out wherever you are, i was just kidding. i love you too mate" they both giggle at what niall said and harry stands up, and offers his hand to help louis up.

louis puts on his shirt and they both desperately fixed their after sex hairs, harry opens the door and purposely pushed louis out of the door as if they were playing something.

"they you are, both of you!" liam says.

"this louis kid tried to trap and kidnap me for money, crazy fanboy" harry shakes his head jokingly, putting his arms around louis' shoulder, louis buried his face in harrys chest with a giggle but then pushed harry away.

"excuse you? you harrassed me into buying your next album, don't go pointing it all on me" louis says accusingly glaring at harry.

"we need to go now lou" niall clings on to louis' arms and pulled him from harry.

"why, did liam do anything to you?" louis asks loudly and glared at liam.

"no of course not" niall shakes his head, and his face turned red.

"uh.. yeah i did actually, i asked him out for dinner" liam says with a sheepish smile.

"okay we're now officially going home" niall says trying to pull louis to the guards so they can be escorted out.

"aw, my bestfriend is getting more action than me now, i'm happy for you nialler" louis smirks and pats his bestfriends hair.

"don't pretend you didn't just kshdidnajs" harry says but then louis was fast to cover his mouth, and harry licks his palm.

"ew, you're fucking gross" louis grimaces.

"okay bye boys thanks for the time, you truly are great as niall describes you are, continue being true inspirations for everyone around the world" louis says smiling genuinely at the three of them giving them each hugs, harry being the last one.

"we'll be seeing each other again, because i am yet to resolve my problem with you" louis whispers playfully in harrys ear, tugging his curls one last time, making harrys eyes turn dark in want.

they had a group hug, and louis and niall walked out of the place, louis purposely moving his hips dramatically to show his bum to hopefully tease harry and it worked out well since as soon as louis and niall rode a cab he already received a cheeky text from harry.

'can we work out on your problem with me tomorrow? ;)' he waited until he was home before he replied.

'are you asking me out styles?'

'if i say i am, would you say yes?' the lad replied seconds later

'no' he replied.

'then i am not, i simply just want to talk since we didn't manage to talk out our problems with each other and i don't like anyone having problems with me'

'oh the 'mr nice guy reputation in the band, alright pick me up at my flat tomorrow, i'll text you my address when i wake up, night night styles x'

'night louis, all the love x'


End file.
